Sonic vs Ruby Rose
Sonic vs Ruby Rose is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty third DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 8! Sonic the Hedgehog vs RWBY! It's a battle of two speedsters in this episode as the young huntress meets the Blue Blur. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Oh no! Lost and separated from the rest of Team RNJR! And her Uncle Qrow, too! Ruby wandered the lonely islands, looking for anyone who could perhaps point her in the right direction. She spotted a blue hedgehog, who was eating a Chili Dog. "Um, excuse me!" Ruby started, asking but when the hedgehog saw her, he nearly choked on his snack. "You're one of those kids that caused the Fall of Beacon! Weren't you sympathising with that blonde girl who assaulted her already defeated foe?" Ruby got angry at this and clenched her fist. "That's NOT how it happened! Yang may be one dimensional, and her character may only be 'the one who punches', but she is NOT like that!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd ''say that. But no one else believes it." Ruby then armed Crescent Rose. She'd make this punk be sorry. Sonic shrugged and stepped forwards. "Alright then, bring it on!" '''Here we go!' Immediately striking, Ruby tried to take Sonic's head with Crescent Rose. Sonic rushed out of the way with ease and responded with a kick to the back. Ruby fell forwards, and Sonic grabbed her by the collar and kicked her upwards. Sonic then leaped after her and kicked the huntress down into the ground. Ruby recovered, and fired several shots from her Crescent Rose. Sonic curled into a ball and used a Spin Dash to get away from the damage. He then leaped on Ruby, punching and kicking the huntress into a wall. Ruby tried responding with a punch of her own, but Sonic blocked and threw her into a bench. She got back up, firing again. Sonic rushed past the end of Crescent Rose, but Ruby had used the recoil to blast herself into Sonic, tackling the hedgehog. Sonic stumbled and Ruby capitalised with a slash from Crescent Rose, knocking Sonic on his back. Ruby then leaped up in the air, fired upwards, and landed on Sonic, stomping into his stomach. The hedgehog kipped up and delivered a Homing Attack right into Ruby's chest. This unsettled the huntress, and allowed Sonic to rush her with a Spin Dash attack. Sonic then uppercut Ruby and separated her from Crescent Rose. Ruby tried hard to cope in a hand to hand tussle, but Sonic overpowered her, sweeping her legs from beneath her before grabbing her by the hood and flipping backwards, pressing her into the ground. Ruby wheezed as the pressure was released from her gut. She crawled from the crater created by Sonic and tried to reach Crescent Rose. "Not so fast!" Sonic cried, intercepting by kicking the weapon away. Ruby then triggered her semblance, running past Sonic to grab the scythe. She turned, firing at Sonic, who took an electrical charge to the head. He recovered and attempted a Homing Attack, but Ruby caught him with a strike from the inner part of the scythe's blade. Sonic was hurled back to where he came from, and Ruby began laying down suppressing fire. Realising the advantage was slipping away from him, Sonic called on the Chaos Emeralds. This turned him into Super Sonic, and he immediately rushed Ruby. The huntress clipped him several times, but the attacks were useless while he was in this state. Sonic kicked Ruby across the area, keeping it up until her body began flickering. Her aura! Ruby gasped, and tried to create separation, fleeing with her semblance with Super Sonic in hot pursuit. Super Sonic punched her in the back of the head, decking her and leaving her on her knees. Sonic stopped glowing, reverting back to his regular state. "Alright, where were we?" Sonic asked, approaching Ruby. The huntress used her semblance once more, this time using the speed to help her cut into Sonic. The hedgehog cried out in pain as his arm flew off his body. Ruby was shocked by the damage she had done, but realised she must capitalise on the weakness presented. Sonic bravely kicked at her, spinning and charging again. He clocked her in the face, bruising it, but not being able to finish. Sonic looked to rebound off a tree branch and stomp into Ruby, but the huntress nailed him with a gravity dust round, slamming him into the floor, nearly rendering him unconscious. Ruby then planted her scythe in Sonic's back, firing a round to split the hedgehog in two with the recoil. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Ruby Rose!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Rooster Teeth vs SEGA themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Scythe vs Fist fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant